


double the trouble

by Stonathanstans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS SAID: <br/>STEOREK + double penetration <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	double the trouble

Derek laid on his back, Stiles to him with his back to Derek’s chest, Theo looked down at them both, wondering how lucky he had gotten to get two wonderful men in his life. Derek was already deep inside of Stiles, holding him close and down, his body shaking and shivering. Theo watched them, leaning down and kissing Stiles and then Derek before finding an opening and plunging into Stiles, moving his own hands to keep him from jerking up. 

“It’s alright sweetie.” Theo soothed. “We’ve got you. Isn’t that right Der?”

Derek nodded, lacing his fingers with Theo’s as they moved, smirking to themselves as Stiles shouted, a series of ‘fucks’ and ‘shits’ lacing the air. He began shaking faster, Derek knew that this feeling, having two men inside of him Stiles wouldn’t be able to last much longer. 

They didn’t care how long he lasted, they cared that he was enjoying himself as much as they were. 


End file.
